1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a voltage regulated circuit, more particularly, to a voltage regulated circuit with a well resistor divider. The present invention applies two well resistors act as the voltage regulated circuit to make an output voltage become a stable voltage value.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the integrated circuits, the voltage regulated circuit is usually in the character of making the output voltage become a stable voltage value to reach the needs of the products. In order to reach the efficiency of the products, the several circuits, which are in the semiconductor circuits, need a stable input voltage to keep their normal proceedings. But the input voltage, which is from the outside, is usually an instable voltage value and varies in a fixed range. This instable voltage value will exert harmful influences to the circuits easily and will further decrease the efficiency and qualities of the integrated circuits. Therefore, the voltage regulated circuit is usually fixed in the integrated circuit, which needs the stable input voltage value, to keep the efficiency of the circuits and to increase the qualities of the integrated circuits.
Most of the voltage regulated circuits are only adjusted following the changes of the input source voltage. But in the inside circuit of the most semiconductor elements, the referred voltage of the circuit will be changed automatically following changes of the source voltage and the temperature. The changes will affect proceedings of several circuits, which need the fixed referred voltage and will further affect qualities of the whole integrated circuit.
The main objective of the present invention is to make the output voltage become the stable voltage value by using two well resistors act as the voltage regulated circuit.
The second objective of this invention is to increase the qualities and the yields of the integrated circuit by using two well resistors act as the voltage regulated circuit.
The third objective of this invention is to increase the proceeding efficiency of the integrated circuit procedures by using two well resistors act as the voltage regulated circuit.
It is a further objective of this invention to decrease the cost of the integrated circuit by using two well resistors act as the voltage regulated circuit.
In according to the foregoing objectives, the present invention provides a voltage regulated circuit to make the output voltage become the stable voltage value by using two well resistors act as the voltage regulated circuit. When the input voltage, which is transmitted into the voltage regulated circuit, is the instable voltage value, the depletion region, which is in one of the well regions of the well resistor, will extend and the resistance of the well resistor will increase following the increased input voltage. The increased resistance of the well resistor will absorb the over-high input voltage and will make the output voltage to become an expected stable voltage value. Moreover, the voltage regulated circuit of the present invention can be composed by two well resistors whose structure are the same. When the temperature of the environment is different, the depletion region of the two well resistors will vary at the same time to make the output voltage still keep a fixed value and not change following varieties of the temperature. Using the voltage regulated circuit of the present invention will increase the proceeding efficiency of the integrated circuit procedures and will increase the qualities and the yields of the integrated circuits. The present invention will further decrease the cost of the integrated circuits.